One Happy Birthday
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: It's John's birthday, and Bobby made cupcakes. JohnBobby. Fluffy. OneShot.


Title: One Happy Birthday.

Summary: its John's birthday and Bobby made cupcakes. D:

Pairing: John x Bobby

Rating: Uhm. Pg-13? Just in case… ;

Notes: Rawr. For Mels. Thought up this idea after I before I went to bed, yes I did. Inspired by Fritz. Happy Birthday, Mels. 3 3

--

"Oh _come on, _John! They're just cupcakes! Please have one?"

"No."

"But I made them myself-"

"That's _exactly _why I don't want to eat them."

"But at least Kitty didn't help me."

It was John's birthday, and Bobby had been following him around all day—all day being from lunch until now, which was a whole hour and a half later, if you consider that a day—trying to give the cupcakes to John. He'd put a lot of work into these cupcakes, and it wasn't fair that John wouldn't eat them. But Bobby was being stubborn and not letting John just walk away, because he wasn't going to get his birthday present until he ate at _least_ one cupcake. But John wasn't going to, and there had Bobby decided that he wouldn't get his birthday present until he did. Hey, Bobby could be stubborn too…really.

"I still don't trust your cooking." John shook his head, and continued off to his and Bobby's shared room.

"Oh come _on._" Bobby insisted, and John tossed a glance back at Bobby, before he brought his attention to what was in front of him and turned the corner, they were almost at the room. It was a Saturday, so not many kids filled the hallways, and instead were outside, or in their rooms, or doing _something. _The thing was, they just weren't there.

"No." John answered automatically, giving a slight sigh. "Why do you have to keep insisting? I don't want your _damn _cupcakes, Bobby."

Bobby let out a sigh, shifting the container carrying the five cupcakes because his hand was getting slightly frosty and he didn't want them to freeze or anything like that. Because he figured that frozen waffles would be rather hard to eat…

"I keep insisting because I want you to eat them? Because they're actually good, or whatever?" He suggested, though wasn't exactly sure of his own motives, and why he really wanted John to eat the cupcakes. Because he made them? Ah, whatever. "Because you're not getting your birthday present until you eat at least one." Oh yeah, that was an awesome comeback from Bobby.

"I could care less about a present, Bobby." John was quickly reminded of the first present that Bobby had ever given him, his fingers having been shoved in his pocket and ran over the cool metal of his Zippo, you know, the one with the cartoon face… A small part of him actually wanted to get another present from Bobby, since it must be good if it was as good as last years, but then brings a whole level of sentimentality…Grr. Some things he just really didn't need.

"But I already _bought _it and everything, John!" And Bobby was very basically whining, because he wanted to give it to him…honestly. What was going on through the boy's head? He didn't need anything, thank you very much.

"Well I don't know, return it? I don't need it…" John turned into their shared room, opening the door and it was very tempting to shut the door in Bobby's face even if it was their shared room. And John would've, if the container holding the cupcakes was open. Only then. Good for Bobby that he didn't open it until he continued into the room.

"I'm not going to return it. And come on, John; just have _one tiny piece, _or something! Indulge me!" Bobby kept insisting, and John found it rather annoying. He didn't have to be his friend after all, and despite whatever protests John gave, Bobby was sure and damningly stubborn, keeping up his efforts. It got tiring, really. John didn't want to get attached or anything, but then, apparently it doesn't matter what John wants.

John moved over to the drawer by his bed, pulling it out and sifting through his things, because he needed to find something, and Bobby was making him forget what he came out here to find. His fingers ran across the familiar metal binding of the notebook and John remembered exactly what he came here to find. Lucky for him, he found it, and quick, too.

Pulling it out of the drawer, John turned and—smack! Right into Bobby.

The whole, being shorter thing, didn't exactly do good right now, because he'd hit the container just enough so with a SPLAT two of the cupcakes went right onto Bobby, and you could see bits of frosting and pieces of the top of the cupcake on his face.

A slight thump against the ground, and John didn't even bother to look down to see that the cupcakes had fallen from Bobby's face and onto the floor. The first thing that John checked was his notebook. His notebook, holding all of his writings, with his special pen in the binding…His notebook, that Bobby knew about, which was the only reason he was holding it now. The same notebook that he wouldn't let anybody else see, or even know that he had. It was fine, though, and John quickly turned his attention up to Bobby, a bit of a smirk on his face.

It was really hard not to laugh at Bobby, usually so immaculately clean, had now a face-full of cupcake and frosting. John's eyebrows rose as Bobby blinked, cupcake having landed on his left eye, the other only landing around his jaw. Bobby spat out a bit of the cupcake, and John couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh. "Nice look you've got going there, Bobby." He grinned, and Bobby sighed.

"And I just took a shower today too…" He groaned, and raised a hand as if to wipe away the cupcake mess on his face but John, biting his lip, and heart throbbing oh-so-uncomfortably in his chest, suddenly stopped it. "Wait a sec; I'll help you clean up."

And of course, what he really meant was unknown to Bobby, especially at that moment, and his brows only sank for a few moments before he nodded, smiling. "Thanks John. So, will you eat a cupcake now? I kind of had them, you see, and they're not poisonous or anything…" He trailed off, grinning now.

John rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever, if it'll get you off my back." He said, shifting and going over towards his bed, where he placed his notebook, afraid to get it frosty or frosted with frosting, especially because of what he was about to do…

"You might want to close your eyes. So the frosting doesn't get in them, or whatever." John suggested, turning around to face Bobby, who nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks for helping." He really didn't want to take a shower today, anyway. He'd take one tomorrow, or later, or something.

John shifted closer to Bobby, now second-guessing what he was about to do. Maybe it wasn't, in fact, the best thing to do. After all, Bobby liked girls and whatnot…sigh. Well it was too late now, John found himself close to Bobby, very nearly pressed against him, but only enough that he could feel the cold radiating from Bobby's body and John suppressed a shudder. He'd never actually been _cold, _and he wondered if Bobby could make him cold…Mmm.

John was watching, when Bobby almost opened his eye, now frowning, and John was shook off his tenseness as Bobby spoke again. "John?" He asked, and John shook his head, deciding that really, it was now or never.

He moved that extra bit, lips just by the corner of Bobby's mouth, licking the frosting away a bit. He felt cold rush to Bobby's cheeks as he realized what was happening, but stopped from saying anything, at least for now. A mutter was all he got, and John rolled his eyes. "I heard that, Popsicle." He muttered, licking another bit of the frosting away.

Bobby shifted. "Did not." He answered automatically, and John's lips brushed his by accident as he spoke, which made his blush even colder, and John could see some of the frosting start to ice over. "Come on, Bobby; let's not have the frosting freeze. It'll get too hard to get off." He whispered, moving his mouth to go run across Bobby's lips, feeling a shiver run down Bobby's spine. John was so warm, and he was so cold. Mmmm…

The tiniest of a groan escaped Bobby's lips, and John couldn't help but heat up, Bobby getting even colder…and then suddenly, Bobby pulled away, eyes shooting open.

"John…we…we can't do this." He said, very nearly raising a hand to wipe the frosting away, but he didn't, the lingering feeling of John's tongue on his face ran through his head, and he couldn't. He liked it, he liked them, that, whatever it was, but it was wrong. Wrong on so many levels. John was a boy, Bobby was a boy. Bobby liked _girls, _and was _dating Marie, _so this was like cheating…except worse, because it was John… Yet why did Bobby like it so much?

John wasn't, of course, happy with that answer. "Come on, Bobby. You know you like it…" He trailed off, letting Bobby pull away for a few minutes, giving him time to work it out.

"Yeah, but…" Bobby glanced away, a bit ashamed. "We can't be doing this…"

"Nobody's got to know, Bobby." John whispered, moving closer and nibbling on Bobby's lower lip lightly, though he could pull away if he wanted to.

Apparently, however, Bobby didn't want to. "Nobody?" He whispered once John pulled away, awaiting his response.

And it hurt for John to agree, because he would've wanted to tell anybody and _everybody_—especially Rogue—that Bobby was _his _and _his alone, _but if it made Bobby feel better with this… "At least until you get better used to us?" John suggested, smiling a bit. Bobby, after a bit of hesitation, nodded his consent. Alright. Fine.

John moved closer to Bobby once more, hands sliding around his waist as he brought his mouth to Bobby's face once more, licking away a bit more of the frosting. With a bit of a laugh, John pulled away for a moment. "Fine, I admit it, you make good cupcakes." He grinned, and Bobby grinned back at him.

"Well that's good. 'Cause you're going to eat the rest."

"On you?" John raised his eyebrow, but Bobby only got colder.

"No."

"Please?"

"…No…"

"…please?"

"…fine."

Happy birthday was right.


End file.
